Despicable me 3:my way
by tillyjane119
Summary: hey guys im back with a new story after the wedding a new villan has faced and has kidnappen lucy!Its up to Gru to save her!with help from Sheepsbutt and the rest of the AVL (in between chapter 10 & 20)any requests on the villans name i havent named it yet and the winning name posted by anyone will be fetured in the story!will need your name posted in the comments! rated T
1. Chapter 1

the replacement from the other version of this chapter i made a lot of mistakes oh well changed chapter 1!

'they are going to be here any minute now!' squealed Margo holding a welcome home cake 'the cars pulled up,get in positions!' shouted Edith as the door opened and they all shouted 'WELCOME HOME MOM AND DAD!' They all hugged each other and Lucy said 'ok girls go up to bed ill be there in a sec' they all ran upstairs and got tucked in and they all went to in Gru and Lucys room you have to guess MORE SEX!THATS WHY ITS RATED T U SHITTY PEOPLE!

**thats the replace ment i said in chapter 3 the villan is in chapter 9 oops also keep in touch with me on my dads xbox live! gamer tag is: dave2356 **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:Finding out!

Lucy woke up the next morning felling nauseous ,quickly running to the bathroom to barf whatever was making her feel sick,she looked at the alarm clock 1:00 am 'blimmin heck,that early!' Lucy thought in her crazy mind,she knew that she might be fuckin pregnant and now she does not want Gru to know! Lucy climbed back into bed felling how to tell Gru about this...

'This is it,im going to tell them'Lucy thought trying to not let it go 'Gru,Girls i need to tell you something,last night i found out that im...' Lucy was cut off by Agnes clutching to her leg 'tell us,tell us!' 'ok Agnes... im pregnant' every ones mouths were open before Lucy managed a 'Yay?' Margo Edith and Agnes squealed with joy as they hugged lucy,Although Gru was shocked he still was happy with Lucy.

**i know its short i am tierd you see i got grammar work and sats to get out of the way you liked it thanks to HyperMonica LA for the first to comment!fuck, its 12:36 pm guys i need to flippin rest! lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (bring tissues!)

**ok i know i just got the next chapter up but who cares! im making the next chapter longer! ok lets get this over with!**

chapter 3:baby scan

**lucys POV**

It has been a month since Lucy told she was pregnant and today she was going for her first scan!Gru could not come due to sheepsbutts orders for a mission,Lucy dropped the girls off to school and would drive to the hospital at 1:00pm feeling exited about her scan she could not stop texting Gru 1,000,000 times!

Finally 1:00pm 'Great,time to go!'Lucy screamed still exited,rapidly getting into the car driving at nearly 50mph!parking into a avalible parking space she walked into the hospital walking to the front office desk ''hi there,could i have your name please'asked the lady at the office 'Lucy Gru,here for a Baby scan'Lucy replied 'sure i will call you when your ready,please take a seat' Lucy sat down texting Gru the message saying 'Finally here i will text you with the results' as she sent the message the lady called out Lucys ticket number '405 please go to room 45'Lucy breathed in and out as she walked to room 45 with her waiting doctor in the room sorting out the items for the scan, as lucy walked in she was greeted by her friend Steph 'hi Steph!'lucy said as she layed back 'hi Lucy are you ready for this?'Steph asked eager to get an awnser 'Yeah pretty exited'Lucy replied as Steph rubbed the scanner around Lucys stomach 'hmm nothing there Lucy'Steph said with a sad face on her 'im sorry Lucy to inform you, but your baby is dead' Lucy mind broke into bits 'you mean a miscarrige!' 'yes Lucy im sorry' Steph gave Lucy a hug 'dont worry but tell Gru and the girls about it when they are back ok?' Lucy replied crying soft tears 'ok you' as Lucy walked out of the hospital she was texting Gru 'i had a miscarrige,when your back can you hug me?' as she sent it she got a reply from Gru it made lucys heart broke the message said 'dont worry,i will Lucy,tell the girls ok i will be back after 5;00pm ok?love you to bits.'

It had just gone five and Gru was home, as he opened the door he heared the sound of crying in the lounge it was Lucy 'Lucy cmon cheer up how about i make you some hot chocolate for me you and the gurls eef you want' Lucys head peered up 'ok'Lucy quietly sniffed as her head went into Grus arms and hugged him as if he forgot to do as soon as he walked in!

**done right can i fuckin rest now i have grammar and SATS! any way sorry for delay on last chapter as i said it is fuckin gone past midnight!and the villan will be at chapter 9 ok! i know im mean for Lucys miscarrige i feel like shit saying way goodnight! i am posting again tomorrow!**

**tillyjane119 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys i promised you that i would upload today and i am! not sure but i think edith would like what is in this is playing minecraft pc!well on a lava WAY HERE IT IS!also some grucy and family at the end!**

chapter 4:Edith the minecritter

After tea Edith was too exited to play a new released game Minecraft!racing upstairs to her room locking it up so no-one could disturb her,she logged on and went onto her and her friend at ninja clubs she logged into the server she saw a wierd tower and she walked into it seeing her friends sign at the front of the tower as she read it it said 'enter lava parkour if you dare!' Edith knew this its a jumping puzzle! and 5minutes later she completed it!

The next morning Lucy heard the sound of laughter,getting dressed she walked downstairs seeing rolls of toilet paper everywhere in the lounge ''Girls!what are you doing at 7am playing with toilet roll again!' Lucy laughed joining into the game, Edith pointed at Dave and Stuart and said 'it was their idea!' Dave replied with a 'WHAT?!' Lucy giggled as she walked into the kitchen she saw that the fridge was open with nothing in it! 'hmm it was full yesterday,where has it all gone?'Lucy quickly ran upstairs to find Gru,he was nowhere!Lucy saw crumbs of chocolate leading to the bathroom grabbing her lipstick tazer she opened it peeking through she saw 2 yellow munchkins and Gru eating everything,bursting the door open hitting Kevin and Jerry 'Gru what are you doing!'Lucy asked 'It was their idea Lucy!'Lucy tazered Kevin and Jerry because she felt like it but they were only eating a cake where had all the rest of the food gone!Lucy had to find out.

**ok i stopped there for a reason witch i dont way hope you enjoyed this chapter!NOTE: IM LEAVING IT UP TO YOU TO CHOOSE THE NEXT CHAPTER! GET THINKIN!**

tillyjane119 )


	5. Chapter 5 (Another bring tissues)

chapter 5:lost memories

Another day for Lucy Gru,saddest day is a Friday,when her family died in a crash 20 years ago

(friday 22nd july 1990)straight after her birthday,as she woke up she found a note on her bedside table "when ready get dressed and meet me "Lucy read "well lets get ready i cant be late before 2:00,I have to go to my familys grave anyway"as Lucy walked over to the wardrobe where her dress was hanging up,the door opened it was Agnes,wearing the dress she wore at the wedding "hey Mommy are you scared?"Agnes asked Lucy "well sweetie this is my family you see,i never got to say goodbye after the death. I was transfered to an orphage Miss Hatties home for same orphanage as you but Miss Hattie was nice then,only to me though."Lucy replied "oh well Daddy,Margo and Edith are waiting for you"Agnes said to Lucy "ok sweetie tell them ill be down in one second"

(FIVE MINUTES LATER...)

Lucy walked down the stairs,hearing the sound of killing from the TV,Edith and Margo were playing a hungergames map on minecraft xbox360 "looks like you two are having fun eh?"Lucy asked giggling "yea were playing minecraft hungergames on the xbox!im teamed with Margo and then my friend from karate killed her!"Edith told Lucy,they laughed and laughed!

"Right gurls go get in Lucys car weel be there in a second"Gru told the girls as Lucy unlocked it for them "Gru im not sure i should go,I mean its been 20yrs ever since i saw my family"

"Lucy dont worry,you have me and the gurls"

"yea why should i worry!"

(HALF AN HOUR LATER...)

P.S I thought this part can be a POV for lucy

POV:Lucy

As I walked to my mother and fathers grave,tears came to my eyes Agnes hugged me on the leg,I bent down and placed a rose on my mother , my mothers favourite flowers were there,Agnes hugged me on the leg,i felt i should pick her up and kiss her on the cheek,witch i did by the way

i picked up Agnes as she hugged me, i kissed her on the cheek putting her down i walked to my fathers grave more tears were coming,this time Edith and Agnes hugged my legs this time,i picked them both up kissing them finally Margo came i put them all down hugging them closely,finally my sister,Amelia,she was a great sister to me,this final time Gru came and kissed me on the cheek

(BACK AT GRU'S HOUSE)

P.S LUCY IS STILL OUR POV!

and i skip this straight to night

As i walked to the girls room to check if they were not awake I walked to our room as i walked in i saw Gru reading a book "Make yourself comfortable Lucy,eet is kiss time isent it?

"oh crap"

I got to the bed and we had the best kiss ever

Now it is the best day ever.

Thank you every one! I am so sorry for the delay on this story i have to get collage over with lol! any way thank you for reading it took me a long time to plan this out.I watched DM2 over and over trying to get ideas!i made it long for a reason:i dont do my storys long!

thanks for waiting for update!

tillyjane119 :)


End file.
